


scarf

by birdhymns



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdhymns/pseuds/birdhymns
Summary: prompted by theoriginalmysteryincorporated.





	scarf

It is not an easy thing, to look back on her work until that moment and realise dammit, she pulled too tight.

But even as she’s tempted to just go on, her fingers untangle time and labour, and she starts once again, to make it perfect–nothing less is deserved.

It is well worth the look on Yang’s face.


End file.
